Love Isn't Impossible Any Longer
by constantinexfreak
Summary: Oneshot of Remus and Sirius' first kiss. Simple and sweet.


Two solitary figures walked down the lonely street of Hogsmeade as a drizzle of rain began to fall. Dark clouds moved in over the night sky, covering the nearly full moon from view. Remus Lupin looked to his best friend, Sirius Black, and smiled lightly. Sirius glanced over to Remus and returned the smile.

The two had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and remained close throughout all of their years. With both boys in their seventh and final year, unsure of their future, afraid of the on-going war, in fear of death, they found themselves spending more and more time with one another. At this moment, the duo had snuck out of the castle and headed down to the small village. They walked the silent streets, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the cobblestone.

Sirius cleared his throat a little as he shook his matt of black hair, sending water in all directions. Remus laughed quietly, not really noticing as the water hit him; the rain had begun to pour as if buckets were being dropped.

"Should we head in somewhere?" Remus asked, looking over to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged his masculine shoulders and glanced at Remus, giving him a grin.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't mind the rain, although we both smell like wet mutt."

"Yes, we do," Remus laughed as he looked up at the sky. Thunder boomed across the tainted heavens as clouds crashed into one another, only parted by the random shocks of lightning.

Remus hadn't even noticed that Sirius had stopped walking as he continued on. He halted and turned his head, looking over at Sirius as he stood at the edge of the road. He raised a brow as he studied Padfoot's body language. He stood with his legs relaxed, one hip to the side more than the other, his black t-shirt sticking to his toned body because of the rain. Remus swallowed hard and brushed the thoughts of what he wanted to do to his best friend away.

There was a strange aura to the air around the two. Remus tilted his head slightly like a confused dog as Sirius laughed, looking to the skies. Remus watched as Sirius took in a deep breath, his torso moving with his breath. Padfoot looked to Moony before rolling his eyes and walking over to him. He stopped in front of Remus, standing intimately close.

The two boys were of the same height, but Sirius looked much bigger because of his body. He was toned and muscular while Remus was more on the scrawny side. Sirius was utterly handsome while Remus could pass off as 'cute' if he tried hard enough.

Remus looked straight into the black eyes of Sirius, feeling their chests touch with each breath they took. Sirius kept smiling, never letting his gaze leave Remus. Padfoot let his eyes travel over Remus' face, studying his thin neck, distinct cheek-bones, wonderful jaw-line, long nose, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Sirius…" Remus said softly as he hesitantly brought his hand up to Sirius' arm. He lightly grasped his arm, surprised at the warmth. "I…you…"

"Shh," Sirius said, shaking his head as he continued to smile. "Don't talk…just act."

Remus nearly melted into Sirius as he felt a wet hand wrap around the side of his neck, holding him in a loving manner. Remus closed his eyes, feeling a smile creep across his lips as he nuzzled himself into Sirius' large hand. He felt Sirius' fingers move up and down his neck, reaching his hair and going through it slowly, taking the water along with his movements.

Remus had been in love with his best friend for a few years already. He had never acted upon his feelings, afraid that he would be rejected and shunned. He felt safe around Sirius at all times. Sirius showed compassion and caring towards him not only as a friend, but as a _best_ friend. At times Remus sensed that Sirius wanted to confess something more to him but always shrugged it off, thinking that his hopes were getting ahead of him. How could Sirius Black, Gryffindor heartthrob, ever be in love with a werewolf _boy_? Remus always thought it to be impossible…until now.

Moony tightened his grip around Sirius' arm as he slowly reached his other hand up to his chest, feeling his muscles through the wet shirt. He let out a ragged breath, feeling flustered, sure that his face was red by now. He opened his eyes to meet Sirius', their faces now only an inch apart. Sirius was breathing softly, calmly, whilst Remus was breathing heavily and roughly. He was positive that if Sirius had glasses, they would be fogged up from his hot breath.

Sirius slowly brought his body closer to Remus' so that they were now glued to each other. Remus leisurely moved his hand up Sirius' arm, bringing it to his shoulder where he rested it tenderly.

Sirius moved his head a little, bringing it in to Remus', their lips barely touching. Remus could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he closed his eyes, pushing his head forward, forcing his lips onto Sirius'. He kissed him forcefully, longingly, lovingly. He kissed his best friend like he had never kissed anyone before.

Remus could feel Sirius moving his lips against his, his warm breath playing into his mouth along with the hint of his tongue. Remus caught his tongue between his teeth and bit it gently and playfully, feeling Sirius' hand play with his chocolate hair, his other hand finding its way to Remus' hip, bringing his body closer if possible.

After what could have been an eternity, Remus pulled his lips away from Sirius'. He swallowed once again and opened his eyes, finding Sirius with his own closed. He gave a half-smile, taking in the look on Sirius' face. It was a look of pure happiness; he had never seen such a look on Sirius' face before.

"I love you, Remus," Sirius said delicately as he opened his eyes.

"I love you too, Sirius," Remus said as he tried to ignore the way his body was shaking. He was in love with Sirius; Sirius was in love with him. The impossible was most definitely possible.


End file.
